As smartphones are popularly being used, demand for liquid crystal display devices which have touch functions allowing for a touch input to a screen to input a signal thereto has been rapidly increasing.
Such a touch function may be implemented by a touch panel having an electrode layer capable of sensing a touch pressure or variations in a current caused by a touch input and recognizing a touch position. Liquid crystal display devices having the touch function may be manufactured by attaching such a touch panel to an outer portion of an upper substrate or forming the touch panel in the interior of the liquid crystal display device during a process of forming the liquid crystal display device.
The electrode layer of the touch panel may be disposed over all region of a display device in order to sense a touch position and in this case, in order to solve a defect in which a shape of the electrode layer is visually apparent, the electrode layer may be formed to have a regular pattern in which a plurality of lines or a certain surface may be provided.
However, recently, as fine and regular group patterns of an electrode layer used to increase the resolution of a touch input and a pixel pattern of a liquid crystal display device are overlapped with each other, a wavelike-pattern phenomenon, an optical phenomenon generated when two or more regular and periodic patterns are overlapped with each other, that is, a moiré pattern, may be generated. Consequently, an image quality of the liquid crystal display device may be degraded.